


Demolition Lovers

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Shameless Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anon Prompt, M/M, ian and mickey run away, season 3 canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should leave,” Ian blurted out while they were at work. Mickey looked up from the magazine he’d been leafing through. “Run away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demolition Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for an anon who prompted me: "Mickey and Ian run away together. Away from everything in the south side just to be together."
> 
> titled after the mcr song of the same title

                Ian knew that Mickey would freak out if he suggested it, so he put it off as long as possible. Unfortunately, when an impending shotgun wedding was creeping up on them (less creeping, more sprinting, but still) they didn’t exactly have a ton of time for Ian to put it off.

 

                “We should leave,” Ian blurted out while they were at work. Ian had thought Mickey would stop working at the store to avoid him after the incident with his father, but he must have been desperate enough for money to work for it. Mickey looked up from the magazine he’d been leafing through. “Run away.”

 

                “What, like run away from home?” Mickey asked, cocking an eyebrow. “I missed the part where we became whiny fourteen year old girls whose parents won’t buy them a car.”

 

                “What, do you’re totally happy at home?” Ian asked. “Shit’s peachy at the Milkovich House of Horrors?”

 

                “It’s the same as it’s always been,” Mickey ground out. “How’s it gonna be any fucking better anywhere else?”

 

                “Well you won’t be worried to some hooker, for one,” Ian said. “You actually wanna marry her?”

 

                “Of course I don’t wanna fuckin’ marry her,” Mickey said, throwing the magazine back on the rack and storming out to the back door. Ian locked the door and put up the sign and followed him back.

 

                He found Mickey sitting at the delivery door having a smoke, legs hanging out of the rolled-up garage door. Ian sat down next to him and their knees knocked and Ian felt good.

 

                “We need to get away. _You_ need to get away,” He held his hand out for the cigarette and Mickey gave it to him. “You know your dad had you raped, right?”

 

                Mickey didn’t respond to that.

 

                “You can’t keep living with him. He abuses you.”

 

                “Yeah, just like nine out of ten dads in the South Side,” Mickey said, rolling his eyes. “I can take it. You’re being a fucking drama queen.”

 

                “Because this is serious,” Ian insisted. “This is your _life_ , Mickey. You think you’ll get married to her and play house with your kid a little while and your dad will get off your back? He’s ruining your life and you’re letting him.”

 

                “Grow the fuck up. Don’t act like you know a thing about my dad,” Mickey growled. Ian didn’t  argue and Mickey simmered down a bit. “Why you actin’ like I got a choice in this?”

 

                “You do,” Ian told him. He crushed out the butt of the smoke on the pavement beside them. “You could run away with me.”

 

                “Such a fuckin’ girl,” Mickey sighed. “I can’t just fuckin’ leave.”

 

                “What’s stopping you?” Ian asked, firm and challenging. “You’ve got nothing here. If you come with me, you can start over.”

 

                “ _If_ I come with you,” Mickey began, narrowing his eyes at Ian. “You gonna go alone if I don’t?”

 

                “Y-yeah. I am. I’ve been saving money and I’ve got it all worked out.” Ian puffed himself up a bit, determined. “My plan involves you, but I’m going with or without you.”

 

                It was then that Mickey’s choice became clear. Did he want Ian in his life or did he want to keep living a lie? He couldn’t choose both and he wouldn’t get another chance.

 

                “Can you give me time to think about it?” Mickey asked, even though he’d mostly already decided. He thumbed at his lower lip while he watched Ian think about it.

 

                “Fine,” Ian replied. “But I’m not gonna wait around forever.”

 

                As soon as Mickey got off work that night and got home to his shitty house with his shitty father passed out of their shitty couch and his shitty brothers doing something shitty in the kitchen, he finalized his decisions. He bit his nails down while he waited for Ian to answer his call.

 

                “Mickey?” Ian asked, more than a little nervous. Mickey hardly ever called him.

 

                “Before I say yes to anything, what’s your fucking master plan?” Mickey asked. He could hear Ian’s grin as he explain the plan.

 

               

-

 

                Ian insisted that they leave at night, though Mickey could see no reason why. The only person who paid them any attention was Mandy and he seriously doubted she would stop them. Terry was indisposed on a bender and Mickey’s brothers were barely around and/or high all the time so they probably wouldn’t notice for like a week anyways.

 

                They had their bags packed for says, sitting in a pile in Mickey’s closet. Ian said some shit about ‘waiting for the right time’ but that was running out as the wedding loomed over them. As far as Mickey was concerned, with their bags packed, money stashed, and ready to bolt, sooner was better than later. He didn’t want to wait for his dad to show up ad figure it out or for something else to go wrong.

 

                After what seemed like too much time dawdling, two days before the wedding, Ian called Mickey and told him; “We’re going. Tonight.”

 

                Mickey packed the car he’d jacked for the occasion and met Ian by the baseball diamond like they’d talked about. Ian cleaned out the register at work and stuffed the cash into the glovebox of the car when he climbed in. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and smoothed down his jacket. Mickey watched him, the car rumbling under them.

 

                “Last chance to change your mind,” Mickey said. “Last chance to stay with your family. You’ve got a lot more to lose than I do.”

 

                “You would think that,” Ian sighed.

 

                “So you’re sure?” Mickey asked. “We don’t even know where we’re going or what we’re gonna do when we get there. You might not see your family for a long time. Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

 

                “Yeah,” Ian said after a moment, a bit taken aback by Mickey’s concern. He knew not to take it for granted though, and decided to push his luck. He grabbed Mickey by the front of his hoodie and yanked him in, pressing a hard kiss to Mickey mouth. Mickey froze up at first but after a moment he kissed back and Ian got the make-out session he’d been pining for. When they parted he swore he saw a dopey smile gracing Mickey’s features but it was gone in a second and Mickey lit a smoke to distract attention. He fondly recalled what Mickey had told him after they’d first looked up and he proudly reflected that his tongue was still firmly in his mouth where it belonged. He sat back in his seat and smiled, watching as Mickey backed out of their parking spot. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you ever wanna prompt me anything, [hit me up](http://likingwhatilikedontmakemeabitch.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
